<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticks and Stones Make Art by OverpoweredCutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586576">Sticks and Stones Make Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverpoweredCutie/pseuds/OverpoweredCutie'>OverpoweredCutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, i just want fluff ok ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverpoweredCutie/pseuds/OverpoweredCutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead wants to try and get Prowl to help him with a new art piece. One that involves nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulkhead/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticks and Stones Make Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AKA i use my art degree for something. Inspired by the artist Andy Goldsworthy, look him up his art is awesome and all nature based<br/>Also I remembered this pair existed and wanted to write some stuff with them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So the point of this is what exactly?" Prowl asked watching bulkhead clear a spot on Dinobot Island. He was moving sticks and leaves out of the way. It was nice sunny day and Bulkhead seemed excited to show Prowl this new way of making art.<br/>"Its suppose to be a different way to make art. I was reading about it and thought you'd like it. You like take sticks and leaves and make them into art." He had a big goofy grin on his face</p>
<p>"Why not just leave them where they are?" Prowl asked, he understood bulkhead liked art. Liked making things but Prowl had a hard time understanding what that had to do with being out here. I knew a few things Bulkhead would talk to him about like landscape paintings and something called plein air? It was interesting at least and made sense that humans would want to at one point try and capture the beauty of nature in the only way they could with primitive pigments and binding agents.<br/>Still, Bulkhead asking for help with his art was rare. He would always do what he absolutely could before admitting he may need help with the project. But he outright asked Prowl this time from the get go.</p>
<p>"Well, because it can show a different way to view nature. I read that like one guy who did it was trying to show that like somethings were worth preserving or that like it wont always be there."</p>
<p>"So, its temporary. Unlike other forms of art." Prowl mused</p>
<p>"Yeah." Bulkhead said gathering up stick after stick until his arms where full.</p>
<p>"Interesting." Prowl said, soon he was helping Bulkhead pick up sticks and rocks and other small things around the forest.</p>
<p>"Ok, now how to do this." Bulkhead said looking at their haul</p>
<p>"Is there a certain way?" Prowl asked</p>
<p>"Not with this. I guess like other art its kinda about feeling it." Bulkhead said scratching his head.</p>
<p>"Hrmmmm" They took a few minutes to think.</p>
<p>"Oh, I got it." Bulkhead said starting to grab a few sticks.</p>
<p>Prowl helped where he could even adding his own touches to it that Bulkhead didn't seem to mind. He liked the collaboration. It took a good few hours but they were done.</p>
<p>"It.... kinda looks like a space-bridge" Prowl said looking at the odd interpretation of sticks and rocks they used.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah, kinda does. Guess its more ingrained in my processor then i thought" Bulkhead said nervously rubbing the back of his helm.</p>
<p>"I think, its looks nice." Prowl told him</p>
<p>"Yeah, you think? I mean its just a space-bridge..."</p>
<p>"Hrmm, but think about it. A space-bridge it meant to connect two points. Here its connecting a cybertronian aspect with the natural aspect of earth"</p>
<p>"Huh. When you put it that way. I guess its not so bad after all" Bulkhead said beaming a bit more</p>
<p>Prowl smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Ya know. I know you don't... understand my art a lot. But you seem to put more care into what you say then anyone else does"</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"I mean, like Bumblebee will say something looks nice. Optimus tries to give something more but not really. Ratchet doesn't care as long as I don't break his tools. Sari will say the same stuff Bee does. But you Prowl, you really think about what to say. Its nice" Bulkhead was smiling at him.</p>
<p>"I guess well have to do this more then. This was... interesting" Prowl offered</p>
<p>"Oh! You really think so? I mean if you want to we can." Bulkhead said happily</p>
<p>"Yeah. I would like to. Spending time with you is... enjoyable" Prowl gave him an honest smile.</p>
<p>"R-really?" Bulkhead asked shocked a bit, Prowl wasn't usually so open. He could feel his face plates heat up a bit "I mean I like spending time with you too Prowl even If im not the most graceful bot."</p>
<p>"You're good at what you do." Prowl responded taking the others claw "We all have different abilities. You're good at art, you're kind, you're strong, you're also handsome."</p>
<p>Bulkhead was full on flustered stuttering a bit before answering the ninja.</p>
<p>"Ah, geez Prowl." He said nervously looking away from him.</p>
<p>"C'mon we should get back before patrol duty" Prowl said pulling Bulkhead along by his hand. Not letting go.</p>
<p><br/>Bulkhead was just smiling all the way back to the boat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>